SPC33
Howawa~n! Minna no yume wa purikyua no chikara nya! is the 33rd episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 374th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Hibiki was practicing on piano for the ''"Piano Contest" ''and Ellen was hearing the piano along with the Fairy Tones and Hummy all of them were shaking their heads which meant the loved the way Hibiki played the piano. When Hibiki was finished she asked Ellen if she played it correctly, Ellen said it was amazing, which made Hibiki happy. Ellen told Hibiki for the concert if her father would be there, Hibiki told Ellen that she didn't tell him yet. Ellen and Hummy were suprised why she didn't told him yet, Ellen told Hibiki if becoming a pianist was her dream and her father could help her. After Hibiki said she would keep it for a suprise for him. After Hibiki's father sneezes and asks himself why are there rumors about him. When Hibiki came in home she saw her dad with the paper saying for the Piano concert, and told her that he was going to be the judge for the Piano concert, Hibiki was shocked that her father was going to be the judge, Hibiki's father said for her to enter, but Hibiki said no. After everyone came in Kanade's place and Kanade told them that which one of her cupcakes tasted better, everyone was eating but not Hibiki. Kanade putted a cupcake in Hibiki's mouth and Hibiki told her that it was delicious. Kanade told everyone that there was a cupcake competition on the same day when there was the piano contest. Kanade said in that day everything was special, Kanade told that her dream was to become a pâtissière and Hibiki told hers was to become a pianist. While playing Hibiki told Kanade that she wasn't going to be on the piano contest because her father was the judge leaving Kanade and Ellen suprised. Kanade shouts at Hibiki to enter and Hibiki runs and walks alone, while walking she thinks about entering a monster face comes and scares Hibiki, when the person takes off the mask it was Souta, Hibiki thinks of a idea to be masked and no one could see her. While going to Kanade's place she was selling cupcakes. After it comes Hibiki with her big costume and acting silly. Kanade asked her (without knowing it was Hibiki) if she could buy any cupcakes, Hibiki talks and says to buy that cupcake, Kanade was thinking of someone with that voice. While seeing cupcakes, Kanade sees her and Hibiki gets nervous, when Hibiki walks she falls down and her mask is gone and Kanade sees Hibiki angry. Hibiki outside with Kande tells her that she is always nervous in front of people, Kanade tells her to work hard and get her dream true but than Hibiki tells her that she can't do that and Kanade gets sad. While playing the piano, Ellen sees that Hibiki doesn't care for the piano contest and Ellen tells that becoming a pianist takes work and Hibiki thinks about it. While sleeping she cannot sleep and goes in her compter and talks with her mother about her dream. Kanade was staying in the night and was practicing, and her father comes and tells her to get rest. Ellen sees Otokichi and tells him that why she didn't have a dream, Otokichi tells Ellen she is going to figure it out by herself. Mephisto, disapointed was telling Trio the Minor that they were failing getting notes, after Mephisto tells them that they had and one chance or they were fired. Bassdrum feeling ngry tell Baritone and Falsetto that they had to defeat the cures no matter what. It was the day that there were the contest, Hibiki was sleepy after Kanade says to come and says to her that she made a big cupcakes and Hibiki's face becomes happy, Kanade tells that her dream was to make people happy and Hibiki said that it was her dream too and they were both in the same wish. After Ellen was hearing everything and smiled. It was the time that Hibiki was going to play piano and was excited. Trio the Minor arrived in the contest and was there to get notes and defeat the cures. After they see a note and summon a Negatone. When they were ready to attack, Ellen showed up and transformed into a cure. While fighting she says that she will never going to leave her friends down, after falling from a rock, the Negatone makes a big rock with fire and throws it to Ellen but after Hibiki and Kanade come transformed and protect Ellen, after they do the attack Suite Session Ensemble and defeat the Negatone and Trio the Minor get scared and go. Kanade gets the trophy and wins, Hibiki gets the trophy too and all of them are proud. After Hibiki was with her father and asks him if she performed really good, her father says she performed it really good and by her heart, leaving Hibiki super happy. After Ellen and Kanade wave to Hibiki and smile. After the Masked Muse sees them and Kanade and Hibiki with Ellen spot her but to late she was gone. After Mephisto really angry says that he was going into the human world. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Ellen Kurokawa Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Ako *Hojo Dan *Minamino Souta Gallery SPC33.Wallpaper.PNG|Wallpaper for this episode from Pretty Cure Online. Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes